creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Richard Ramirez-Seryjny Morderca
Richard Ramirez urodził się 29 lutego 1960 roku w El Paso, w Stanie Teksas. Był piątym i ostatnim dzieckiem w rodzinie Ramirezów, którzy przyjechali do Ameryki z Meksyku. Byli to biedni, ale pracowici ludzie. Jego ojciec w Meksyku był policjantem, w Stanach znalazł pracę na kolei. Był surowym mężczyzną, dla dzieci pewnie zbyt surowym. Nie rozpieszczała ich także, równie surowa i religijna matka. Oboje trzymali całą piątkę bardzo krótko. Kiedy jeden z chłopców ukradł radio z samochodu ojciec zbił go do nieprzytomności. Richard był cichym dzieckiem, mimo panującej w domu atmosfery terroru dobrze się uczył. Był nieśmiały, ale robił wrażenie miłego i przyjaznego dziecka. Miał powodzenie u dziewczyn, wszystkie się w nim podkochiwały. Przez sześć lat nie opuścił ani jednego dnia szkoły. Był dobrym uczniem, lubianym przez nauczycielki i dyrekcję – nie sprawiał żadnych kłopotów. Wszystko zmieniło się w 1971 roku, gdy kuzyn Richarda, Mike, wrócił z Wietnamu. Mike, komandos odznaczony za odwagę, był wzorem Richarda. Przeżycia wojenne zniszczyły go jednak psychicznie. Mike opowiadał Richardowi jak dla zabawy zabijał wietnamskie kobiety. Przywiązywał je do drzew, gwałcił, a potem mordował. Najpierw jednak fotografował swoje przerażone ofiary – przywiózł z Wietnamu cały karton takich przerażających zdjęć. Opowiadał Richardowi historie pełne wojennych okrucieństw, przemocy, gwałtów, na dowód pokazując zdjęcia. Nauczył go także, jak ukryć się w ciemnościach nocy. Szkolił go w używaniu broni małego kalibru, która uśmierca ofiarę cicho i z bliska. Najchętniej opowiadał mu jednak o nożach. Nauczył Richarda, że nóż należy wbić z boku szyi i pociągnąć go tak aby przeciąć gardło – znał ten sposób z wojska. Pewnego dnia Richard siedział w salonie kuzyna, gdy ten pokłócił się z żoną w kuchni. Mike, miał w lodówce nabitą 38-kę. Mawiał, że lubi gdy broń jest chłodna. Wyjął rewolwer z lodówki, obrócił się i strzelił do żony – zginęła na miejscu. Richard miał 11 lat – i oto kuzyn, który był jego idolem, wzorem, zabił na jego oczach własną żonę. To zdarzenie odcisnęło się na psychice małego Richarda głębiej niż inne. Mike`a osądzono i umieszczono w zakładzie dla psychicznie chorych. Richard nie powiedział swoim rodzicom, że był świadkiem zabójstwa. W szkole wszyscy jednak zauważyli zmianę w jego zachowaniu. Eksperci uważają, że osobowość zabójcy kształtuje się już w dzieciństwie, gdy przyszły morderca bywa ofiarą, bądź świadkiem aktów przemocy. Richard Ramirez w wieku 11 lat – był już i ofiarą, i świadkiem. Szybko wpadł w środowisko złodziei i narkomanów. Miał 11, 12 lat kiedy zaczął kraść. Wolał to niż pracę – wybrał łatwe życie. Po wyrzuceniu ze szkoły średniej dostał pracę na nocną zmianę w hotelu. Dzięki kradzionym kluczom włamywał się do pokoi śpiących gości. Pewnej nocy podejrzał kobietę, która rozebrała się i poszła pod prysznic – chciał ją mieć – otworzył drzwi i wszedł. Kiedy się wykąpała zaszedł ją od tyłu, zakrył dłonią jej usta, powalił ją na podłogę i zaczął gwałcić. Mąż kobiety, który wyszedł tylko zaparkować wóz i kupić coś do jedzenia, wrócił do pokoju w trakcie gwałtu. Był potężnym Meksykaninem – zrobił więc z chłopaka miazgę. Ramirez został aresztowany, ale nie postawiono mu zarzutów. Przekazano go rodzicom – ci wyrzucili go jednak z domu. Przez kilka lat żył z kradzieży oraz z handlu narkotykami. Gdy ludzie zaczęli go wytykać palcami postanowił wyjechać do Los Angeles. Trafił do owianej złą sławą dzielnicy, w której działalność przestępcza była na porządku dziennym. Owa dzielnica była półświatkiem złodziei, kryminalistów, zboczeńców oraz handlarzy narkotyków, którzy panoszyli się w tej części miasta. To właśnie tam Ramirez zapuścił korzenie, to tam znalazł dom. Potrzebował coraz więcej kokainy, więc kradł żeby zaspokoić narkotyczny głód. Wstrzykiwał, łykał i palił kokainę, która zaostrzała jego psychozę. Jakiekolwiek miał problemy, po narkotykach było jeszcze gorzej. Ramirez był opętany satanizmem. Jak wyznał później uległ demonicznym treściom muzyki heavy metalowej. Żył w świecie mrocznych fantazji, zafascynowany okrucieństwem, dominacją i skrajnie sadystycznym seksem. Po aresztowaniu go za kradzież samochodu, jego zdjęcie i odciski palców znalazły się kartotekach policji – Ramirez spędził pół roku w więzieniu. Lato 1985 roku, najgorętsze w Los Angeles od ponad 100 lat. Temperatura w Los Angeles przez wiele dni dochodziła do 40°C. Upał był nie do zniesienia... Jednak nie tylko lejący się z nieba żar nie pozwalał ludziom spać – w mieście grasował seryjny morderca. Śledczy Wydziału Zabójstw, Gil Carrillo, był pierwszym, który zauważył łączące zbrodnie podobieństwa. Poszukiwanie sprawcy stało się jego obsesją. W wieku 34 lat był najmłodszym pracownikiem Wydziału Zabójstw w okręgu Los Angeles, mimo to prowadził już ponad 100 śledztw w sprawach morderstw. Mieszkańcy Los Angeles nazywali mordercę „Napastnikiem z Doliny” lub „Nieproszonym Gościem”. Najbardziej jednak przylgnęło do niego określenie „Nocny Łowca”, ponieważ atakował nocą. Był pierwszym zabójcą, który wchodził do domu tak niepostrzeżenie. Korzystał z osłony nocy, wtapiał się w ciemność. Większość zabójców szuka ofiar na marginesie społecznym, ten mordował biznesmenów, pielęgniarki, studentów i emerytów. Polował na kobiety i mężczyzn, na starych i młodych, na białych, na Latynosów i na Azjatów. Policji najtrudniej było uwierzyć, że wszystkich zabijał ten sam sprawca. Pierwszą zbrodnię Ramirez popełnił w 1984 roku. Krążył ukradzionym samochodem po gąszczu dróg, co potem stanie się jego obyczajem, i szukał ofiary. W końcu trafił w okolice Glendale. Wybrał słabo oświetlone mieszkanie, ostrożnie pokonał schody i korytarz. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł do mieszkania 79-letniej Jenni Vincow – której nie mógł odebrać niczego poza życiem. To było brutalne zabójstwo, zaatakował starszą kobietę – zupełnie mu odbiło. Ofiara miała rany obronne, ponieważ próbowała wyrwać mu nóż. Początkujący technik z Wydziału Śledczego policji robił zdjęcia na miejscu zbrodni, gdy zauważył ważny ślad… odciski palców na parapecie. Powiedział o tym detektywom, którzy byli zdenerwowani tym faktem, ponieważ wcześniej ich nie zauważyli. Nikt z policjantów nie zdawał sobie jednak wtedy sprawy z tego, że są to odciski palców Richarda Ramireza. Nocnego Łowcy, który latem 1985 roku będzie terroryzował społeczność miasta Los Angeles. Wtedy odciski palców nie były tak cennym dowodem jak dzisiaj. Mogły obciążyć sprawcę, ale dopiero po jego odnalezieniu. Nawet jeśli odciski zostawił zabójca, detektywom dawało to niewiele. W archiwum Departamentu Sprawiedliwości w Sacramento, były wtedy odciski 6 milionów osób. Jeśli pomnożyć to przez 10 (liczbę palców obu dłoni) otrzymamy liczbę 60 milionów – co uzmysławia jak trudno było porównać ten ślad z kartotekami. Sytuacja miała się zmienić rok później. Stan Kalifornia właśnie komputeryzował policyjne archiwa. System komputerowy dobrze rokował, ale jego ukończenie wymagało czasu – Nocny Łowca jednak nie czekał. Kolejny mord popełnił 17 marca 1985 roku. Także tym razem ukradł samochód i rozpłynął się w gąszczu dróg. Zwrócił uwagę na wóz prowadzony przez 25-letnią Marie Hernandez. Gdy dojechała do celu wślizgnął się do garażu pod automatycznie zamykanymi drzwiami. Usłyszała go, odwróciła się i ujrzała uzbrojonego człowieka w ciemnym stroju. Ramirez strzelał jej w głowę, jednak kula odbiła się od kluczy, które Maria trzymała w dłoni – kobieta upadła. Udawała, że nie żyje… zabójca poszedł na górę. W ten sposób zbrodniarz znalazł koleżankę Marii Hernandez, 33-letnią Dayle Okazaki. Dayle usłyszała strzał i ukryła się za szafką w kuchni. Po chwili chciała sprawdzić co się tak naprawdę stało. Wychyliła się, strzelił – trafił ją w środek czoła – umarła na miejscu. Uciekający sprawca przebiegł koło Marii, która później podała policji jego pierwszy rysopis. Maria była jedną z niewielu ofiar Ramireza, które ujrzały jego twarz… i przeżyły. Ranną Marie Hernandez przewieziono do szpitala w Beverly Hills, rana nie zagrażała jej życiu. Maria wyszła cało z konfrontacji ze zbrodniarzem i teraz mogła go opisać. Był to wysoki mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i ciemnej karnacji. Zapamiętała także kilka innych szczegółów. Zabójca był ubrany na czarno, a przed strzałem przyjął wojskową pozycję. W garażu Marii Hernandez policja znalazła czapkę baseballową z logo heavy metalowej grupy AC/DC – Maria stwierdziła, że to własność sprawcy. Policjanci nie wiedzieli dokąd wiedzie ten ślad, zaczęli jednak rozumieć dlaczego morderca zabija – domyślali się, że szukał możliwości rozładowania napięcia seksualnego. To były morderstwa na tle seksualnym, chciał upokarzać, gnębić i poniżać kobiety. Podczas późniejszych rozmów Ramirez potwierdził te przypuszczenie. Na miejsce zbrodni wezwano śledczego z Wydziału Zabójstw w Los Angeles, Gila Carrillo. Gil wychował się w hiszpańskojęzycznym, wschodnim Los Angeles. Jako syn meksykańskich imigrantów ciężko pracował, aby zapewnić godne życie swojej żonie i trzem córkom. Miał niezwykłe umiejętności i coś co nazywamy szóstym zmysłem. Bardzo szybko dostał się do Wydziału Zabójstw. Został śledczym tegoż Wydziału, po zaledwie 9 i pół rocznej służbie. Zwykle policjanci muszą odsłużyć minimum 15 lat. Carrillo wyróżnił się jednak podczas tajnej operacji skierowanej przeciwko gangom wschodniego Los Angeles. Teraz ten utalentowany policjant miał złapać jednego z najbardziej nieprzewidywalnych seryjnych morderców w historii kryminalistyki. Tego marcowego ranka zaczęło się najtrudniejsze śledztwo w jego karierze. Tej samej nocy podniecony zabójca pojechał za kolejną młodą kobietą. 30-letnia prawniczka Tsai-Lian Yu spostrzegła jadący za nią samochód. Podeszła do niego gdy zatrzymali się na czerwonym świetle. Ramirez strzelił dwa razy – umarła następnego dnia. Analizy balistyczne ze śledztw w sprawach morderstw Okazaki i Yu, wskazywały, że obie zbrodnie coś łączy – pociski wystrzelono z rewolweru kaliber 5,6 mm. Policjanci chcieli schwytać zbrodniarza zanim w mieście wybuchnie panika. Gdyby znowu zaatakował mieli otoczyć ten fakt tajemnicą i szukać dalszych śladów – długo nie musieli czekać. 25 marca 1985 roku, zaledwie osiem dni po zabójstwach Dayle Okazaki i Tsai-Lian Yu, ktoś włamał się do domu w zamożnej okolicy Whittier. Morderca zakradł się pod dom Vincenta i Maxine Zazzara, którzy prowadzili miejscową restaurację. Sprawdził okna i drzwi – wszystkie były zamknięte, poza oknem w pralni. Stanął na plastikowym kuble i wszedł do środka. Wewnątrz znalazł dwie osoby Vincenta i jego żonę Maxine. Vincent usnął przed telewizorem w salonie – zginął od strzału w głowę. Wystrzał obudził Maxine. Próbowała uciec z domu, ale zabójca schwytał ją i związał. Gdy plądrował dom w poszukiwaniu biżuterii, Maxine uwolniła się z więzów i sięgnęła po leżącą pod łóżkiem strzelbę. Broń nie wypaliła – nie była nabita. Ramirez strzelił trzy razy – był tak wściekły, że chciał pokroić ofiarę. Znalazł w kuchni nóż rzeźnicki i wrócił żeby wyciąć jej serce. Nie przebił się jednak przez mostek, więc wydłubał jej oczy i zabrał je ze sobą. Kiedy Carrillo dowiedział się, że sprawca użył rewolweru kaliber 5,6 mm, postanowił porozmawiać ze śledczymi prowadzącymi sprawę morderstwa Państwa Zazzara. W domu znaleziono także odcisk buta pasujący do odkrytego podczas śledztwa w sprawie porwania pewnego dziecka – but marki Avia rozmiar 11 i pół. Śledczy Carrillo sądził, że policja ma do czynienia z seryjnym mordercą. Był jednak najmłodszym członkiem ekipy dochodzeniowej, a jego bardziej doświadczeni koledzy mieli inne zdanie. Był uważany za nowego, więc trudno mu było przekonać kolegów, że mają do czynienia z seryjnym mordercą. Sam Carrillo musiał przyznać, że ma wątpliwości. Jeśli to naprawdę był seryjny morderca, to nie postępował według żadnego schematu – jego ofiar nic nie łączyło. Carrillo przedstawił więc sprawę komuś kto dobrze znał okolice Los Angeles, człowiekowi, który ścigał już seryjnych morderców – szukając aprobaty dla swoich przypuszczeń – Frankowi Salerno. Frank był sceptyczny, ale brał pod uwagę możliwość, że tych zbrodni dokonał jeden człowiek. Frank Salerno, był bardzo szanowanym i doświadczonym śledczym. To on w latach 70-tych pracował nad sprawą Dusicieli ze Wzgórz (Frank Salerno jest uważany za najlepszego śledczego w historii miasta Los Angeles). Odcisk buta oraz wyniki badań balistycznych przekonały Salerno, że domysły Carrillo mogą nie być bezpodstawne. Powołano więc mały zespół dochodzeniowy. Szefowie poszczególnych Komend, przydzielili do tej sprawy detektywów i policjantów mundurowych. Osiem osób bez przerwy odbierało telefony i sprawdzało tropy, które zgłaszali im ludzie. Jednak na razie, ani społeczeństwo, ani prasa nie miało pojęcia o ewentualnym seryjnym mordercy. Tymczasem w Sacramento, eksperci z Depertamentu Sprawiedliwości, kończyli wpisywanie danych do Komputerowego Rejestru Odcisków Palców. Zespół pracował dniami i nocami, aby przenieść zawartość tradycyjnych kartotek na twardy dysk komputera. Zaczęli od odcisków palców sprawców poniżej 25 roku życia, ponieważ ludzie w tym wieku popełniają najwięcej przestępstw. W tej części zasobów były też odciski palców 25-letniego Richarda Ramireza, ale policja o tym nie wiedziała. Zaczynało się upalne lato roku 85. Policja Stanu Kalifornia gorączkowo poszukiwała Nocnego Łowcę – na próżno. Morderca zatrzymał się w hotelu Cecil w samym centrum Los Angeles, kilkaset metrów od Komendy Miejskiej Policji. Pod koniec maja 1985 roku Ramirez wszedł do domu należącego do 83-letniej staruszki i jej o trzy lata młodszej, niepełnosprawnej siostry. Były to wyzwolone kobiety, które odmawiały zamykania drzwi na klucz. Musiały go czymś zdenerwować. Morderca posłużył się młotkiem który znalazł w kuchni i zabił je nim. Roztrzaskał im głowy, ale przedtem związał obie kobiety i zgwałcił. Tym razem morderca był na tyle bezczelny, by zjeść w ich domu kolację – pozostawił po sobie stos odpadków. Frank i Gil liczyli na odciski palców, niestety sprawca nosił rękawiczki. Zabójca nie pozostawił odcisków palców, policjanci znaleźli jednak coś innego, pentagram narysowany na ścianie oraz na jeszcze jeden, na udzie jednej z ofiar. Pentagram kojarzony jest powszechnie z kultem szatana. Richard Ramirez wierzył, że szatan zawsze mu towarzyszy i strzeże jego bezpieczeństwa. Jeśli będzie zły w myślach i w czynach, szatan go nie opuści. Detektywi przesłuchiwali satanistów mieszkających w rejonie Los Angeles, ale żaden nie znał Nocnego Łowcy. O pomoc poproszono także psychologów, ci nie potrafili jednak uporządkować ogromnego materiału dowodowego. Richard Ramirez nie pasował do profili seryjnych morderców, znanych psychologom. Psycholog kieruje się logiką płynącą z kartotek, a czynach Ramireza nie było żadnej logiki – zmieniał broń, dusił ofiary gołymi rękoma, strzelał, zakłuwał nożem, zabijał żelaznym prętem, kopał na śmierć. Gil próbował określić znaczenie pentagramu oraz rolę satanizmu w tych zbrodniach. Pamiętał o czapce z logo AC/DC znalezionej w domu Marii Hernandez. Spytał o ten zespół jedną ze swoich córek. Dowiedział się, że AC/DC to grupa kojarzona z kultem szatana. Jedna z ich piosenek nosi tytuł „Nocny Gość” i opowiada o mordercy kręcącym się koło domu i obserwującym ludzi – podobieństwo było ewidentne. Carrillo i jego ludzie znaleźli także kolejny ślad, odcisk buta – odciśnięty we krwi. Wiosną 1985 roku, gdy Ramirez zabijał na oślep, jego odciski palców czekały na wprowadzenie do bazy danych Departamentu Sprawiedliwości. Szalone polowanie Nocnego Łowcy trwało. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał policjantom, że ten potwór kiedyś musi przestać. Przecież widział, że wszędzie roi się od policji, że kiedyś musi wpaść – mimo to nie przestał. Kilka dni po potwornym ataku na dwie staruszki Carrillo dowiedział się o włamaniu we wschodnim Los Angeles – w okolicy w której dorastał. Po raz kolejny odkryto ślad buta. Przestępca zaatakował zaledwie trzy ulice od rodzinnego domu Carrillo, w którym nadal mieszkała jego matka i siostra. Następnego dnia funkcjonariusz policji drogowej zatrzymał ubranego na czarno mężczyznę za jazdę na czerwonym świetle. Identyfikując zatrzymanego nie usłyszał pilnego wezwania – w przeciwieństwie do mężczyzny w czerni. Richard Ramirez uciekł zanim policjant czegokolwiek się domyślił – był to kosztowny błąd. 30 maja 1985 roku, 42-letnia kobieta została pobita i zgwałcona. Opisała napastnika jako wysokiego, przystojnego Latynosa. Wspomniała też o jego zepsutych zębach i odorze z ust. 27 czerwca 1985 roku, 28-letnia Patty Higgins została zasztyletowana na śmierć – morderca prawie odciął jej głowę. 2 lipca 1985 roku, 75-letnia Mary Cannon została pobita i zasztyletowana. Rana na jej gardle była tak samo głęboka jak u Patty Higgins. 5 lipca 1985 roku, 16-letnia dziewczyna wróciła do domu nad ranem po obchodach Dnia Niepodległości – jej rodzice także świętowali, wrócili jednak około północy i teraz głęboko spali – zapomniała zamknąć drzwi… Jej ojciec znalazł ją wczesnym rankiem, została pobita łyżką do opon, zadano jej ponad 20 ciosów. Na ciele dziewczyny znaleziono 42 odrębne uszkodzenia. Założono jej aż 478 szwów – była bliska śmierci. Frank Salerno i Gil Carrillo mieli córki w podobnym wieku, dlatego też traktowali tą sprawę bardzo osobiście. Ten atak nimi wstrząsnął. Nie mieli do czynienia z nieznajomym, pobitym gdzieś w ciemnej ulicy, uzmysłowili sobie, że ofiarą tego potwora mogła być ich córka. Pomiędzy łóżkiem a szafą policja znalazła stos ubrań i części pościeli. Jako, że na podłodze nie było dużo krwi oglądali zakrwawione ubrania w nadziei, że na coś trafią. Badali je z każdej strony, nagle na różowym szaliczku znaleźli odcisk buta. Sprawca nie pozostawił odcisków palców – nie wiedział jednak, że policji równie pomocny może okazać się odcisk jego buta. Okazało się, że był to charakterystyczny but. Wyprodukowano tylko 1345 par modelu Avia 440, tylko 6 par dotarło do Kalifornii, jednak tylko jedna w rozmiarze 11 i pół. Okazało się więc, że morderca nosi jedyne takie buty w Los Angeles. Policja dotarła do sklepu w którym sprzedano buty marki Avia w rozmiarze 11 i pół. Sprzedawca nie pamiętał jednak klienta, któremu je sprzedał. Świadomość, że sprawca nosi charakterystyczne obuwie pozwoliła jednak powiązać ze sobą pozornie różne sprawy. Materiał dowodowy zaczął ujawniać ukryte wcześniej wskazówki. Jednak szaleniec wciąż był na wolności i nikt nie wiedział kto nim jest. Gil Carrillo – którego przez wiele tygodni, jedynym sojusznikiem był Frank Salerno – czuł się zrehabilitowany. Czuł, że ludzie którzy jeszcze niedawno naśmiewali się z jego teorii o seryjnym mordercy, teraz widzą w nim policjanta, który wie co mówi. Zauważyli w nim zawodowca, którego instynktom należy wierzyć. Pościg za mordercą był wyczerpujący, Carrillo i jego ludzie pracowali na okrągło, czasem także w nocy – cierpiały na tym ich rodziny. Jego żona bała się zostawać w domu sama z dziećmi. On pracował całymi dniami i do domu zaglądał bardzo rzadko – złościła się, że nie wraca na noc. Mieli trójkę dzieci, a ona po prostu się o nie bała. Była przerażona jak większość mieszkańców Los Angeles. Rodzina Carrillo większość nocy spędzała poza domem, u krewnych lub znajomych. Carrillo był coraz bardziej załamany. Był głową rodziny, policjantem, nosił broń, a jego własna żona mówiła mu że boi się spać w ich własnym domu. 7 lipca 1985 roku, 63-letnia pielęgniarka szpitala psychiatrycznego obudziła się i tuż nad sobą zobaczyła obcego mężczyznę. Została pobita i zgwałcona a jej dom obrabowano. Kiedy błagała o litość napastnik zmusił ją do złożenia przysięgi na szatana. Tej samej nocy, 61-letnia Joyce Nelson została pobita i uduszona. Policja skoncentrowała się na odciskach buta i miejscach gdzie można było je znaleźć. W przypadku Joyce Nelson było to wstrząsające. Policjanci znaleźli odcisk buta na jej twarzy. Napastnik kopnął ją tak mocno, że but odcisnął się na jej policzku. Ramirez nadal zabijał. 19 lipca zastrzelił w Sun Valley 32-letniego Chitata Assawahem`a i zgwałcił jego 29-letnią żonę Sakimę, po czym pojechał do Glendale, gdzie zabił Maxa i Lelę Kneiling`ów. Ich ciała znalazła córka – Judi Arnold. Był lipcowy poranek Judi czekała na rodziców, którzy w drodze do kościoła mieli wpaść do niej na kawę. Nie zjawili się, więc Judi pojechała do ich domu w Glendale. Weszła tylnymi drzwiami, były otwarte na oścież, poszła do sypialni. Jej ojciec leżał na łóżku – właściwie nie miał głowy. Matka Judi także była martwa – jej twarz była jedną wielką raną. W ten sposób Judi Arnold dowiedziała się o tajemnicy policji – w mieście grasował seryjny morderca. Sakima Assawahem pomogła policji sporządzić bardzo dobry portret pamięciowy sprawcy. Portret ten rozdano później wszystkim policjantom w Los Angeles. Początkowo policja nie powiadomiła prasy – nie chciała wywoływać paniki. Jednak w lipcu, gdy ataki Nocnego Łowcy osiągnęły apogeum, policjanci doszli do wniosku, że w mediach powinny znaleźć się ostrzeżenia o konieczności zamykania drzwi i okien. Policja czyniła postępy, nie mogła jednak zagwarantować mieszkańcom Los Angeles pełnego bezpieczeństwa. Bezradna i sfrustrowana policja, po wielu miesiącach milczenia poinformowała opinię publiczną o szalejącym seryjnym mordercy – mieszkańcy Los Angeles wpadli w panikę. Ludzie nie wychodzili z domów, nie otwierali okien, nie umawiali się na randki. Kobiety wracały z pracy przed zmierzchem. Ludzie siedzieli w domach mimo rekordowych upałów. Popyt na psy obronne tak wzrósł, że sprowadzano je z innych stanów. Sierpień 1985 roku przyniósł też rekordowe zyski sprzedawcom broni – ludzie nie chcieli bezczynnie czekać na śmierć. Wszyscy zakładali dodatkowe zamki, alarmy, oświetlenia – bali się Nocnego Łowcy. W hotelu Cecil, Ramirez oglądał telewizję i napawał się swoją „sławą”. Bestialsko mordował, bił, gwałcił i okradał swoje ofiary – uważał się za nadczłowieka. Był bezkarny, choć szukała go cała policja z Los Angeles. Jego motywacją było zabijanie, reszta była tylko pochodną tego impulsu. Do następnego ataku doszło w Diamond Bar, niedaleko domu Gila Carrillo. Dla jego żony Pearl była to kropla, która przelała czarę goryczy. Zabrała dzieci i wyjechała z Los Angeles. Na miejscu zbrodni Carrillo znalazł 28-letnią Suu Kyi Zia, którą zgwałcono u boku jej umierającego, 35-letniego męża Ahmeda. Frank i Gil całymi dniami wydzwaniali po różnych miejscach pytając o jakiekolwiek postępy, czy informacje – cały czas w obawie, że morderca uderzy ponownie. Gil Carrillo pracował na okrągło po 20, 24 godziny. Do domu – pustego domu bez rodziny – wracał śmiertelnie zmęczony. Niezwykle trudne i wyczerpujące, zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie śledztwo, w które zaangażował się emocjonalnie oraz jego kłopoty rodzinne spowodowały, że był bliski załamania nerwowego. Sypiał z bronią przy łóżku – wcześniej tego nie robił. Biorąc pod uwagę napięcie w którym żył, nie było to zbyt bezpieczne. Budził się zlany zimnym potem, chwytał broń i przerażony, myśląc, że Nocny Łowca wdarł się do jego domu zaczynał go szukać. Na początku sierpnia niebezpieczeństwo zaczęło maleć. Nocami ulice przemierzały obywatelskie patrole, policja była dosłownie wszędzie. Morderca nie przestał jednak zabijać, tylko rozszerzył terytorium swoich łowów. Ukradł samochód i pojechał do San Francisco, zatrzymał się w hotelu, w dzielnicy Tenderloin. 18 sierpnia 1985 roku, grupa dochodzeniowa dowiedziała się, że w San Francisco zastrzelono starsze chińskie małżeństwo – 66-letniego Petera Pan i jego 62-lenią żonę Barbarę. Ich dom został obrabowany, a na ścianie sypialni morderca zostawił rysunek pentagramu oraz podpis „Jack The Knife” (Kuba Nożownik). Policja była w trudnej sytuacji. Brak odcisków palców, czy DNA uniemożliwiał ewentualną identyfikację sprawcy. Jedynymi dowodami wciąż pozostawały łuski po pociskach oraz odciski buta. Aby pomóc policjantom z San Francisco, grupa dochodzeniowa na czele której stali Frank i Gil, powiadomiła swoich kolegów o małokalibrowej broni i odciskach buta marki Avia. Wszystkie te informacje dotarły w końcu do Pani Burmistrz Diane Feinstein, która wykorzystała je podczas konferencji prasowej. Pani Burmistrz nie tylko ujawniła wyniki badań balistycznych, ale też wyraźnie stwierdziła, że policja łączy pozornie różne morderstwa na podstawie znajdowanych na miejscu zbrodni odcisków buta. Próbowała uspokoić przerażonych ludzi, w rzeczywistości jednak poważnie utrudniła śledztwo. Było to typowe „zagranie” polityka nie grzeszącego wyobraźnią, nie rozumiejącego, że ujawnienie dowodów w trakcie trwającego śledztwa to rzucanie sobie kłód pod nogi. Kiedy tylko podano te informacje, policja miała już nigdy nie znaleźć na miejscach zbrodni odcisków butów marki Avia. Morderca oglądał konferencję prasową, zabrał więc broń i buty, wrzucił je do worka, pojechał na Most Golden Gate i utopił wszystko w Zatoce San Francisco. Kiedy śledztwo utknęło w martwym punkcie do policjantów uśmiechnęło się szczęście, pewien nastolatek, który wieczorem naprawiał swój motor, zauważył mijającą go pomarańczową furgonetkę. Przez krótką chwile spoglądał w oczy mordercy. Gdy Nocny Łowca minął dom chłopca, skręcił w lewo i zaparkował dwie ulice dalej. Wszedł do jakiegoś domu – właściciele spali – i zastrzelił mężczyznę, po czym za włosy zaciągnął kobietę do pokoju krzycząc „Powiedz policji, że to dzieło Nocnego Łowcy, powiedz Frankowi Salerno i Gilowi Carrillo, że zrobił to Nocny Łowca”. Następnie zgwałcił kobietę i ruszył szukać kolejnych ofiar. Nie wiedział, że jest obserwowany, chłopiec zapisał numery rejestracyjne jego samochodu. Opowiedział o tym rodzicom, a oni zgłosili się na policję, która w ten sposób poznała numery rejestracyjne samochodu użytego przez zabójcę. Ramirez czuł że policja jest coraz bliżej, uznał, że czas opuścić miasto. Porzucił samochód i kupił bilet autobusowy do Arizony. Wszyscy policjanci w Los Angeles szukali tego samochodu – i znaleźli. Okres jego bezkarności dobiegał końca. Odnaleziony pojazd trafił do laboratorium, gdzie technicy sprawdzili każdy zakamarek pod kątem odcisków palców. Mieli już dać za wygraną, gdy ktoś obejrzał osłonę bocznego lusterka – był na niej odcisk palca wskazującego lewej ręki. Detektywi wiedzieli o skomputeryzowanym archiwum powstającym w Departamencie Sprawiedliwości. Choć wprowadzanie danych miało potrwać jeszcze kilka miesięcy, zwrócili się z prośbą o porównanie odcisku z zasobami. Pracownicy Departamentu Sprawiedliwości zareagowali na ich prośbę z jednej strony z rezerwą, z drugiej zaś z radością. Identyfikacja mogła przecież się nie powieść, co mogło oznaczać, że program nie działa. Gdyby jednak się udało, byłby to wielki sukces. Był to pierwszy test systemu. Na początku technicy musieli oznaczyć punkty charakterystyczne odcisku a następnie porównać je z 400 tysiącami już wprowadzonych zapisów w bazie danych i wytypować sprawcę. Gdy technicy zasiedli przed monitorami komputerów, detektywi sprawdzali inne ślady w tej sprawie. W San Francisco morderca sprzedał biżuterię, którą ukradł w domu Państwa Pan. Paser który ją kupił dał ją następnie swojej dziewczynie. Kiedy prasa opublikowała zdjęcia tych przedmiotów, uświadomili sobie, że mogą na tym zarobić i zadzwonili na policję. Powiedzieli, że osobą, która sprzedała im biżuterię był Richard Ramirez. Policjanci wpisali do komputerów imiona: Rick, Richard i Ricardo Ramirez. Ku ich konsternacji w bazie danych znajdowały się setki osób o tym nazwisku. Zajęli się więc odciskiem palca znalezionym w pomarańczowej furgonetce. Następnego dnia o godzinie 11.03 odcisk wprowadzono do systemu, trzy minuty później na komputerze pojawił się wynik. Odpowiedź była jednoznaczna – ten odcisk zostawił Richard Ramirez. W 1983 roku policja z Los Angeles zatrzymała go za kradzież samochodu – jego zdjęcie cały czas było na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wcześniej policja dotarła do człowieka, który powiedział, że mężczyzna imieniem Richard rozmawiał z nim o jednym z morderstw. Mężczyzna podawał szczegóły, które mógł znać tylko sprawca – wszystko ułożyło się w logiczną całość. Miliony ludzi w Los Angeles i w Ameryce dowiedziały się kim jest Nocny Łowca. Nocą 30 sierpnia 1985 roku Los Angeles skupiło się na szukaniu Ramireza. Jego zdjęcie ciągle pokazywała telewizja, takie same fotografie miała przynieść poranna prasa. Patrole policyjne krążyły po całym mieście. Policja wiedziała, że mieszkał w okolicy przystanku autobusowego, liczyli więc, że gdy telewizja pokaże jego zdjęcie i poda nazwisko, Ramirez spróbuje uciec właśnie autobusem. Jednak nie mający pojęcia, o tym, że został zidentyfikowany, Richard Ramirez właśnie wracał do Los Angeles – oczywiście autobusem. Frank Salerno i Gil Carrillo rozkazali swoim ludziom zawracać uwagę na wyjeżdżających, nikt natomiast nie szukał go wśród przyjeżdżających do Los Angeles. Dziesiątki tajnych agentów czekały na niego by uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę. Wystarczył jego najmniejszy podejrzany ruch, a nie było by żadnych pytań – Ramirez by zginął, taki był rozkaz. Morderca dosłownie przemaszerował policjantom przed oczami, opuścił dworzec i wszedł do baru na kawę. Tam zobaczył swoje zdjęcie na pierwszych stronach gazet. Rozpoznała go jakaś kobieta, która zbladła jak ściana i zaczęła krzyczeć „Zabójca, zabójca”. Ramirez wpadł w panikę, wbiegł do autobusu, ale ludzie zaczęli krzyczeć „To on, to on”. Rzucił się do ucieczki, przebiegł ponad 3 km wzdłuż autostrady prowadzącej do wschodniej dzielnicy Los Angeles. Chciał ukraść samochód, próbował włamać się do jednego z domów, ale ludzie wezwali policję. Załogi 40 radiowozów i 7 śmigłowców przeszukiwały dzielnicę. Ramirez przebiegł ponad 7 km, by dotrzeć na ulicę Hubbard`a w meksykańskiej dzielnicy Los Angeles, gdzie próbował ukraść samochód kobiecie, która właśnie wybierała się po zakupy urodzinowe dla córki. Kobieta zaczęła krzyczeć, zza domu wybiegł jej mąż i pobił napastnika metalową rurką. Ramirez wybiegł z powrotem na ulicę i zaczął uciekać. Najpierw pobiegł za nim jeden mężczyzna, potem kolejni, po chwili gonił go niemal stuosobowy tłum. Nocny Łowca był w pułapce, uciekał przed ludźmi, którzy chcieli wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość. Ktoś z tłumu krzyknął „Daj mi pistolet” – wiedzieli kogo gonią. Pościg dobiegł końca, a gdy zjawiła się policja, musiała ratować mordercę przed rozwścieczonym tłumem. Nocnego Łowcę aresztowano 31 sierpnia 1985 roku – dla policjantów była to wymarzona nagroda za miesiące ciężkiej pracy. W garażu we wschodniej dzielnicy miasta znaleziono jego wóz, a w nim taką samą amunicję jakiej użyto podczas dwóch zabójstw. Odkryto także rewolwer, z którego zabito jedną z ofiar. W El Paso policja odzyskała 375 sztuk biżuterii, którą Ramirez ukradł ofiarom i wysłał swoim bliskim. Nowe dowody łączyły Ramireza z kolejnymi przestępstwami. Prokuratura oskarżyła go o dokonanie 43 przestępstw. W tym o 13 zabójstw. Jednak Frank Salerno uważa, że Ramirez jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć ponad 20 osób. Podczas procesu Ramirez nie okazał skruchy, w sądzie demonstrował swoje oddanie szatanowi – rysował pentagramy na rękach. Ludzie bali się na niego patrzeć. Cokolwiek jednak wymyślił, policja wykorzystała to przeciwko niemu. Dowiedli jego związku z innymi zbrodniami, na miejscu których znaleźli pentagramy lub satanistyczne hasła – wszystkie wybiegi obróciły się przeciw niemu. Przekonał rodziny ofiar, że był zdolny do takich okrucieństw. Świadczyły o tym jego komentarze i śmiech, gdy pokazywano dowody. Czasem chichotał, kiedy słyszał płacz rodzin odwracał się i szydził. Było jasne, że Ramirez napawa się swoją osobliwą sławą. Miał nawet swoje wielbicielki, które tworzyły osobliwy fanklub. Fanklub Richarda Ramireza. W sądzie zjawiały się ubrane na czarno kobiety, które czekały, aż raczy się do nich uśmiechnąć. Pod więzieniem stała tak długa kolejka chętnych do odwiedzenia Ramireza, że sąd zakazał wszelkich widzeń. 20 września 1989 roku, po 55 dniach zeznań i po wysłuchaniu 165 świadków, sąd uznał Richarda Ramireza za winnego popełnienia 13 zabójstw i 30 innych przestępstw. Dowody i zeznania świadków nie pozostawiły wątpliwości co do jego winy i tydzień później, zgodnie z werdyktem ławy przysięgłych, Ramireza skazano na śmierć. Umieszczono go w celi śmierci więzienia San Quentin. Richard Ramirez i Doreen Lioy Po aresztowaniu, podczas procesu Ramireza, była dziennikarka, Doreen Lioy, nawiązała z nim bliższą, korespondencyjną znajomość, a w 1996 roku wzięła z nim ślub w więzieniu w San Quentin. „Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa i dumna, że zostałam żoną Richarda” – powiedziała dziennikarzom tuż po ceremonii. Ten ślub oburzył rodziny ofiar Ramireza. „Dlaczego mu na to pozwolili. Nie powinien mieć żadnych praw, moi rodzice już ich nie mają. Nigdy nie zobaczą swoich wnucząt” – tak ślub Richarda i Doreen skomentowała, oburzona tym faktem Judi Arnold, córka zamordowanych przez Ramireza, Maxa i Leli Kneiling`ów. Ramirez nadal przebywa w celi śmierci. Automatycznej – według prawa Kalifornii – apelacji, jeszcze nie rozpatrzono. Prawnicy Ramireza potrzebują więcej czasu. O swojej śmierci Ramirez mówi z dystansem i pogardą „To nieważne, wszyscy kiedyś umrzemy, nikt nie zna swojej śmierci. Widzimy ją i czujemy tylko przez kilka chwil, a potem już nas nie ma”. Kategoria:Opowiadania